


Ao limite

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drabble Collection, Food, Gen, Humor, Silly
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Teria tido de começar a levar algo de casa para lanchar mas, por fim, encontrava muito mais divertido continuar a ver as expressões chateadas de Yuto quando ele conseguia roubar-lhe a refeição debaixo dos narizes.





	Ao limite

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Ao limite**

_1 – O primeiro desafio_

“Alguém viu o taiyaki que tinha levado para lanchar?”

Yuto tinha entrado no camarim com uma carranca muito seria.

Qualquer expressão que não fosse um sorriso, aliás, resultava preocupante na sua cara.

Todos os outros abanaram a cabeça, com ar que Nakajima teve de julgar pouco culpado, dado que limitou-se a sair do quarto, a murmurar algo sobre a sua refeição que continuava a desaparecer.

Enquanto os outros voltavam a fazer o que estavam a fazer antes de estar interrompidos, Kei olhou para a porta com um sorriso vitorioso.

Teria tido de começar a levar algo de casa para lanchar mas, por fim, encontrava muito mais divertido continuar a ver as expressões chateadas de Yuto quando ele conseguia roubar-lhe a refeição debaixo dos narizes.

_2 – O segundo ataco_

“Yamada disse que deixastes-me uns dango dos que enviou-nos a sua mãe.” disse Nakajima a Kei, em tom incomodado.

Conhecia a mãe de Ryosuke desde bastante tempo de saber que certamente tinha preparado bastante por todos, e tinha-os comido tantas vezes de saber que queria-os, naquele momento.

A refeição era uma daquelas coisas com que não devia-se brincar, não com ele.

Kei ergueu as sobrancelhas, com ar inocente.

“Não sei que aconteceu, Yutti. Juro que até uns minutos atrás ainda havia os teus!”

Yuto olhou para a cara do companheiro de grupo, duvidoso.

“Tens a cara suja, Kei.” fez-lhe notar após, alusivo, mas o maior limitou-se a encolher os ombros.

“Está suja pelos dango que eram meus _por direito_. Não comei mais.”

Yuto ficou-se vermelho, enquanto o desconforto voltava em pura irritação.

“Admite, Kei, por favor... comeste tu os meus dango!” queixou-se, indignado, enquanto o maior abanava a cabeça.

“Na verdade, poderia ter sido eu, mas...” limpou-se a cara com um gesto gracioso. “Não podes prova-lo, não é, Yutti?” perguntou, com um sorriso malicioso, antes de sair do quarto com ar vitorioso.

Yuto mordeu-se um lábio, mais e mais vermelho.

Ia pagar por isso.

Oh, claro que ia pagar.

_3 – Vingança_

“No outro dia pedi os daifuku a Kota, e ele hoje de manhã saiu um pouco antes e foi a compra-los... levei-os comigo, não posso esperar de come-los!”

Kei andava pelos corredores dos estúdios com Daiki, um sorriso cheio de dentes na cara.

Quando entrou na greenroom, dirigiu-se imediatamente para o seu saco, a procurar os daifuku de que falava com o menor.

Mexeu com cuidado no bolso onde lembrava de tê-los metido, sem conseguir encontra-los.

A fazer uma cara, continuo a procurar.

Esvaziou todo o conteúdo do saco na mesa, mas teve de capitular perante o feito que, efetivamente, os daifuku não estavam lá.

Chateado, virou-se para os outros rapazes, prestes a explodir, quando viu Yuto aproximar-se com um sorriso malvado.

Então, compreendeu.

“Nakajima Yuto... devolve-me imediatamente os meus daifuku.” chiou, com o tom de quem vai perder a calma.

Yuto encolheu os ombros, a erguer as sobrancelhas numa imitação exata da expressão inocente de Kei.

“Eu? Tomar os teus daifuku? Como pudeste achar algo assim, Inoo-chan?” disse, melifico, antes de rir. “Gochisousama deshita, Kei-chan!” acrescentou, e apressou a correr para a porta.

Kei ficou quieto por um segundo, a achar de tê-lo merecido.

Só por um segundo.

E depois foi atrás dele.


End file.
